Consequencias
by Lika Nightmare
Summary: Riza escolheu protegelo acima de tudo. Roy escolheu quebrar todas as regras para tela de volta. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar as consequencias de suas escolhas? Chapter 05 ON HIATUS
1. Lágrimas sao palavras da alma

**Fanfic: **Conseqüências.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence.E sou apenas uma fã viciada que tem prazer em escrever Fanfictions sem ganhar nada em troca, ou seja, sou viciada em escrever e Pobre. E o Mustang não é meu. Depressiva

**Sinopse: **Riza escolheu protege-lo acima de tudo. Roy escolheu quebrar as regras para tê-la de volta. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas escolhas?

**Capítulo 1 – Lágrimas são palavras da alma.**

Todos ali faziam silencio. Ninguém ousava sequer respirar. Jean Havoc olhava o Coronel com um olhar assustado, segurando frouxamente o cigarro entre os lábios. Fallman esperava que, a qualquer momento, o Coronel Mustang fosse começar a gritar e quebrar qualquer coisa que estivesse em seu caminho.

Mas ele não faria isso. Não. Ele não faria.

Roy Mustang, o Tenente-Coronel Mustang, o alquimista das chamas. Perdidamente apaixonado pela Primeira-Tenente Riza Hawkeye. Ele não faria escândalos.

Seus subordinados continuavam a mira-lo como se não pudessem acreditar na sua aparente frieza. Esta insuportável continuar naquela sala. Precisava sair, precisava...chorar.

Pos-se de pé rapidamente e todos prenderam o fôlego mais ainda, esperando um explosão. Mas ela não veio. A passos calmos, o alquimista venceu a distancia entre sua mesa e a porta e, saindo, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse pelos seus olhos.

A chuva caia incessantemente e molhava o rosto do coronel enquanto ele andava pelas ruas da Cidade Central sem se importar. Não havia mais com o que se importar.

Quando finalmente chegou em casa, estava encharcado. Jogou as roupas sobe um canto qualquer e esparramou-se no sofá. E chorou. Durante toda a noite e toda a madrugada. Tudo que Roy Mustang fez, foi chorar.

No dia seguinte, ele o resto e seus subordinados estavam reunidos em volta o caixão dela. Sim. O caixão de Riza Hawkeye. E mesmo agora, vendo-a repousada serenamente ele não podia acreditar que ela estivesse morta.

- Por que não parou com essa mania de me proteger? – ele murmurou, assim que os outros afastaram-se para que ele tivesse privacidade – De que adiantou todo o seu esforço? Como eu vou viver sem você, agora?

Ela não respondeu. Nunca responderia. Roy agora deveria se conformar em nunca mais ouvir a voz de Riza novamente. Os mortos não falam. Ele deslizou os dedos sobre a face dela. Tão gélida.

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou – Eu te amo.

Havia perdido muito tempo. Perdera tempo sem dizer a ela o quanto a amava. Perdera tempo saindo com outras mulheres. Perdera tempo por causa do medo.

E agora, que tudo estava perdido, amaldiçoava-se por ter sido tão tolo.

Riza foi enterrada com todas as honrarias do exército. Ele podia sentir um nó descer pela garganta enquanto o caixão dela ia descendo cada vez mais. Era a segunda vez que presenciava uma cena daquelas com um amigo seu. Primeiro fora Hughes, e agora, ele perdera Hawkeye.

Ele podia sentir o coração ficar cada vez mais apertado. As pessoas começavam a ir embora. Haviam coisas a serem feitas, mas...ele simplesmente não podia se mover. Não conseguia ir embora. Porque ir embora, era aceitar em não mais vê-la, não mais toca-la, não mais beija-la. Ir embora era aceitar que ela estava morta, e Roy ainda não estava forte o suficiente para aceitar isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, gente! Nova fic minha. Essa ai é pequena...provavelmente uns seis ou sete capítulos. É drama. E eu adoro escrever coisas bem dramáticas, entao, pessoas de coraçao frágil...cuidado!

deixem Reviews!

Lika Nightmare.


	2. Um plano a prova de falhas?

**Fanfic: **Conseqüências.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence.E sou apenas uma fã viciada que tem prazer em escrever Fanfictions sem ganhar nada em troca, ou seja, sou viciada em escrever e Pobre. E o Mustang não é meu. Depressiva

**Sinopse: **Riza escolheu protege-lo acima de tudo. Roy escolheu quebrar as regras para tê-la de volta. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas escolhas?

**Capítulo 2 – Um plano a prova de falhas?**

Já fazia uma semana e as lagrimas ainda não tinham se esgotado. A verdade era que, por mais que escondesse o seu próprio sofrimento por trás de uma mascara de falsa tranqüilidade e frieza fora do comum, Roy Mustang ainda podia sentir as feridas dentro e si mesmo.

Não houvera, naquela semana, uma noite sequer em que ele não tivesse sonhado com a morte dela. Acordar banhado em suor, ou chorando, já havia se tornado uma rotina. Uma irritante rotina.

- Se ao menos houvesse uma maneira de traze-la de volta! – ele exclamou, jogando-se exausto sobre a cama, ainda vestido com a farda militar, depois e mais um dia e trabalho no quartel.

- Há uma maneira... – sussurrou uma vozinha em sua cabeça – Transmute-a.

- Para que? – ele respondeu, irritado – Ela se tornaria um homúnculo, e seria má.

- Os homúnculos não nascem maus – disse-lhe a voz – Apenas são instruídos a praticar más ações.

Ele não sabia se aquilo realmente fazia algum sentido, ou se sua saúde mental estava começando a se mostrar debilitada. Seriamente debilitada.

- Mas eu teria que pagar um preço para transmuta-la – ele pensou.

- Qualquer preço é valido para te-la de volta, não acha? – persuadiu a voz – A ver sorrindo novamente, e, finalmente ter uma chance para dizer que a ama. Beija-la. Toca-la. Ama-la. E tudo isso por um preço mínimo.

- Nem tão mínimo assim! – ele exclamou – Edward perdeu uma perna e Alphonse perdeu o corpo inteiro, tentando transmutar a mãe.

- Eles era crianças, e suas habilidades alquímicas eram, portanto, mais fracas e ignóbeis – disse-lhe a voz – Você, ao contrario, é um alquimista federal renomado. Não será difícil transmuta-la. Pense bem.Os irmãos Elric perderam o que perderam porque não estudaram o bastante e porque seus corpos eram menores. Admita, Mustang, é um plano a prova de falhas!

- Isso faz sentido – Roy sentou-se sobre a cama e suspirou. Estava disposto a se sacrificar em nome do que sentia por Riza. Levantou-se e caminhou ate a escrivaninha da sala, catou alguns livros sobre transmutação da estante e começou a escrever em um caderno – Oitenta gramas de enxofre...cinco gramas de ferro...sete gramas e meio de flúor...oitocentos gramas de fósforo...- ele suspirou – Isso vai dar muito trabalho!

Mas, incrivelmente, estava animado.

xxxxxxxxxxx DOIS MESES DEPOISxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo no Quartel havia voltado ao normal. É certo que se ouviam comentários por onde o coronel passava, mas não passavam de comentários e, por isso, ele não os dava tanta atenção. Seu subordinados mais próximos esqueciam-se da pena, ou, ao menos a escondiam em um canto escuro da mente, e o tratavam como antes. Dos quatro que trabalhavam diretamente sobre suas ordens, apenas Jean Havoc sabia dos verdadeiros sentimentos de Roy pela agora falecida Riza Hawkeye. Os outros apenas suspeitavam de algo, ainda que fosse visível a incrível ligação entre os dois, raras eram as palavras de carinho entre eles. Tudo ficava extremamente subentendido, porque assim tornava-se mais seguro.

O próprio Jean Havoc só havia descoberto esse "romance" quando, meio que sem querer, presenciou uma cena um pouco intima demais.

Flashback!- Inicio.

O expediente já havia acabado e, como já era de costume, Havoc, Fuery, Hawkeye e Mustang eram os últimos a sair.

- Estão dispensados – os três voltaram-se para o coronel, que analisava alguns documentos sobre sua mesa. Jean Havoc arrumou suas coisas com pressa e, pôs-se a apressar o colega para que fizesse o mesmo.

- Vira conosco, Tenente Hawkeye? – perguntou-lhe Fuery.

- Eu ainda tenho trabalho a terminar, Fuery – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que fingia analisar.

- Como preferir.

Despediram-se do coronel e da tenente e caminhavam para a saída quando Fuery lembrou-se de algo.

- Esqueci as minhas chaves na minha mesa!

- Eu as pego para você – disse Havoc, entregando sua pasta para o colega e caminhando de volta. Para sorte de Havoc, seus passos eram silenciosos e, ao se aproximar da sala do Coronel, pode ouvir vozes numa discussão um pouco acalorada.

- Pouco me importa que esteja atrasado, Mustang – era a voz da tenente Hawkeye, mas ele nunca imaginara que ela falasse aquele jeito com o coronel.

- Se está com ciúmes, so precisa dizer, Riza – o coronel conseguia ser muito irritante mesmo.

- Não me chame de Riza – ela disse perigosamente – E muito menos me chame assim no quartel. Eu já lhe disse isso!

Ela estava parada frente a frente com Roy. Ele a olhava com sarcasmo e ela com fúria. Então, ele segurou uma mecha do cabelo dela e deu um sorriso triste – Riza...

- Tire suas mãos de mim, Roy Mustang – a voz dela tornara-se mais baixa e Jean pode ver que uma lagrima escorria pela sua bochecha.

Roy Mustang aproximou-se do rosto dela na vã tentativa de beija-la. Mas ela recuou, abaixou a cabeça e apoiou uma mão sobre o peito do coronel – Por favor...Roy...não vamos fazer isso

E a partir daí, tudo que aconteceria caberia a mente de Jean Havoc criar.Ele se afastou tão lenta e silenciosamente quanto chegara.

- Encontrou minhas chaves? – perguntou Fuery, assim que o amigo chegou perto o bastante.

- Essa noite, vai ter dormir no meu dormitório.

Flashback – Fim

No fim do expediente daquele dia, Roy Mustang se encaminhou ao cemitério. Precisava visitar dois túmulos. Primeiro foi ate o tumulo de Maes Hughes, e depois foi visitar sua amada.

- Já fazem mais de dois meses, Riza – ele começou. Seus olhos encheram-se de lagrimas sem que ele pudesse controlar – Já fazem mais de dois meses, e esta realmente insuportável. Nunca imaginei que...nunca imaginei que um dia estaria...estaria como estou hoje – Roy se ajoelhou em frente a lapide – Você sempre esteve lá por mim e...acho que...acho que não posso viver sem você – ele fez uma pausa e admirou o céu. Estava escurecendo – Eu realmente espero que me perdoe pelo que vou fazer. E eu espero que não me odeie – mais uma pausa. E dessa vez ele pôs-se de pé e sorriu, um sorriso triste, assim como todos que ele dava, agora que ela não estava mais entre eles – Eu te amo.

Naquela noite, Roy não dormiu em casa. Arrumou suas malas e tomou o primeiro trem para uma cidade qualquer. Acabou parando em Suleyhull, uma pequena cidade ao leste. Procurou uma hospedaria barata e passou a noite ali.

Na manha que se sucedeu a isto, decidiu que não havia mais tempo a perder e, numa velha casa abandonada, que ele encontrara um pouco afastada do centro da cidade, já dentro da floresta, ele juntou todos os elementos que necessitava; desenhou um grande circulo de transmutação pelo chão. E então, ele iniciou a transmutaçao.

Um tipo de poeira amarela começou a se levantar do chão. Logo ela se tornou roxa e depois tomou um aspecto esverdeado. Ele observou com pavor, seu braço esquerdo ser envolto por longos tentáculos pretos e começara a desaparecer. Doía muito.

Depois, o que ele se lembrava era de estar sangrando. Não tinha mais o braço esquerdo. Então, no meio da poeira, ele vira algo se mexer. Apertou os olhos e deu um meio sorriso, dera certo?

Mas aquilo não era a Riza. Era alguma outra coisa, que tinha sua carne completamente dilacerada, os olhos vermelhos, o cabelo loiro estava sujo de sangue, em algumas partes do corpo era possível ver os músculo e ate mesmo os ossos.

A "coisa" arfava enquanto se arrastava em direção à ele – Me...ajuda... – era a voz dela. Roy olhou aterrorizado. Era a voz de Riza, os olhos de Riza, o cabelo de Riza. Pôs-se de pe da maneira que pode e, escorando-se na parede, fugia lentamente daquilo que se arrastava aos seus pés. A "coisa" fez um barulho estranho, como se tivesse se sufocando e esticou os braços para tentar agarrar-se ao coronel. Este, por sua vez, correu ate a porta, deu uma ultima olhada cheia de remoço para a "coisa" e correu o mais rápido que pode.

Acabou tropeçando em um raiz qualquer e la mesmo ficou. Havia dado tudo errado. O sangue se esvaia pela ferida, doía demais – Droga...deu tudo errado – Roy já não tinha mais forças para se levantar e ele ficaria ali para sempre, se naquele momento não estivesse passando uma carroça por ali.

- Olha, pai – gritou a menina, apontando para Roy – Ele esta ferido.

O homem freiou a carroça e, aproximando-se de um Roy semi-inconsciente, meneou a cabeça e suspirou – Mais um idiota que tentou transmutar alguém – pegou o alquimista com facilidade, visto que era muito grande e robusto, e o pos com cuidado na parte de trás da carroça – Você vai la trás com ele, Madelaine.

A menina pulou para a parte de trás da carroça e apoiou a cabeça de Roy sobre alguns sacos que tinha por la.

- Ri...za...Riz..za...Ri...Ri...Riz...z...za...za.

Madelaine colocou um lenço sobre o ombro dele e, num instante, o lenço passara de branco a um vermelho sangue muito intenso – Papai...mais rápido...ou ele vai perder todo o sangue...

- Riz...za...Riza...Ri...za...Riza...Riza...- ele continuava sussurrando o nome dela e, Madie começava ter uma grande compaixão por ele...afinal, não podia julga-lo sem conhece-lo. E acima disto, não podia julga-lo por ter cometido um erro que ela também havia cometido.

Afinal, era um plano a prova de falhas, não é?

* * *

**N/A: **É isso ai. O Roy quebrou o Tabu. Agora esta sem o braço esquerdo. Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo, embora acho que as pessoas com os coraçoezinhos muito frageis nao devem ter gostado...

Bem...as reviews...

**Luh Norton e Pinky-chan2 - **Obrigada por se arriscarem a ler a minha fic, mesmo nao gostando de drama. Valeu mesmo!

**Amandoin -** Que bom que voce gosta der drama! \o/ Qual foi a fic na qual mataram o Ed?

**Sangosinha - **Obrigada por gostar! E traga uma caixa de lenços de papel!

Um beijo enorme a todos que leem minha fic.

Deixem muitas reviews!

Lika Nightmare.


	3. Para Cada Pecado

**Fanfic: **Conseqüências.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence.E sou apenas uma fã viciada que tem prazer em escrever Fanfictions sem ganhar nada em troca, ou seja, sou viciada em escrever e Pobre. E o Mustang não é meu. Depressiva

**Sinopse: **Riza escolheu protege-lo acima de tudo. Roy escolheu quebrar as regras para tê-la de volta. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas escolhas?

**Capítulo 3 – Para cada pecado, existe um castigo.**

- Mais um idiota – murmurou o senhor Kantel, carregando Roy Mustang nos braços – Imbecil! – ele o pôs sobre a cama.

- Não fale assim, pai – respondeu Madie – Nós dois não podemos julga-lo. Ou se esquece que...

- Não o estou julgando, Madelaine – disse ele, enquanto fazia um curativo no local aonde, um dia, fora o ombro esquerdo do coronel – Mas lamento saber que esse pobre homem seguiu pelo mesmo caminho que nós!

O Sr Kantel e a Madie moravam em uma oficina de automails. Não era uma casa e nem tinha muito espaço, mas era um lar. Na sala, o Sr Kantel consertava e fabricava novos automails. Tinham ainda uma cozinha muito pequena, um banheiro e apenas um quarto, onde Madelaine dormia. Quarto esse que fora cedido ao enfermo.

- Quem será que ele estava tentando trazer de volta? – ela questionou, ajoelhando-se do lado de Roy.

- Provavelmente a esposa – supôs ele. O curativo estava pronto, agora era só esperar que ele acordasse – Não sei ao certo, mas sei com certeza de que era alguém muito especial. Uma pessoa que, sem a qual, ele não conseguiria viver.

Madie abaixou a cabeça, passou a mão distraidamente pelo cabelo de Roy e suspirou – Inna também significava muito para você, não é Sr Kantel?

- Eu não quero falar sobre Inna, Madelaine – ele respondeu rispidamente – Eu já tenho problemas demais para ter que me lembrar dela – os dois ficaram em silencio. Eles deixaram que o alquimista repousasse em silencio e saíram do quarto para não perturba-lo.

- Pensei que os fosse visitar hoje – disse o Sr Kantel observando o céu através da janela.

- Eu vou mais tarde.

- É melhor que vá logo – Madie o olhou um pouco tristonha – Parece que vai chover.

Não parecia que ia chover, mas Madelaine sabia que o que ele precisava, no momento, era ficar sozinho. Então ela caminhou ate a porta da sala e já estava pronta para sair quando ouviu a voz do Sr Kantel chama-la – Não se esqueça das flores...

- Eu não comprei flores – ela respondeu.

- Eu as comprei por você – ele disse – As deixei em cima da mesa da cozinha.

A garota correu e o abraçou – Obrigada, pai – depois, correu para a cozinha, pegou o buquê de rosas que estava sobre a mesa e saiu na mesma velocidade.

- Não tem jeito!

O Sr Kantel sentou-se em uma cadeira, e começou a trabalhar. O pobre coitado, que agora dormia tranqüilamente, estava sem um braço e ele não podia deixa-lo assim. Sabia, porem que talvez ele não aceitasse colocar um automail, ele já tinha visto casos de pessoas que se recusavam a ter uma prótese – Idiotas – ele exclamou – Aos menos a vocês é dada a chance de reporem aquilo que perderam. Alguns não tem essa sorte.

Ele ainda estava no meio do trabalho quando começou a chover e ele sorriu, um pouco que satisfeito. Deixando o trabalho um pouco de lado, caminhou ate o pequeno banheiro e pegou uma toalha. Depois, voltou para o mesmo lugar onde estava, deixando a toalha em cima da mesa.

- Maldita chuva! – não demorara nem dez minutos e Madie estava na porta da sala, completamente encharcada.

- Pega – o Sr Kantel arremessou a toalha a ela – Eu disse que ia chover.

- É, você disse – ela respondeu amargurada – Ele esta bem? – Madie indicou o quarto com a cabeça.

- Ainda não acordou – ele respondeu, ainda entretido com o novo automail que estava criando – Veja se ele esta bem – ele verificou o alinhamento e o peso do automail, ajustou alguns parafusos – Talvez com mais algumas modificações – ele resmungou para si mesmo.

Madie, que não tinha mais nada a fazer naquela sala, resolvera acatara a sugestão do pai. Ela parou na porta do quarto, recostando-se no batente, a admirar o homem que dormia em sua cama. Seu semblante estava triste e parecia que ele havia se iludido completamente com a vida. Aproximou-se sem receios, pois julgava que ele ainda estava adormecido. Tamanha foi sua surpresa quando, ao tocar-lhe a fronte, ele prendera seu pulso com a mão direita e abrira os olhos a encara-la, que não pode deixar de soltar uma pequena exclamação.

- Quem é você?

O olhar dele era tão inquisidor que Madie pode sentir o barriga congelar – Oi...eu sou a Madelaine. Madelaine Shewtell – ela sussurrou – E você, quem é?

- Roy.Roy Mustang – ele olhou em volta e percebeu estar em um local totalmente estranho – Onde...onde eu estou?

- Você está na oficina de automails do Sr Kantel.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Você faz muitas perguntas – exclamou a menina, rolando os olhos – Nos te encontramos caído lá perto da floresta. Eu sei o que estava tentando fazer mas, acho que não deu certo – ela olhou para o lado esquerdo dele com um pouco de pena – Sinto muito.

Mais silencio – Eu vou avisar ao meu pai que você acordou.

- Espera – ele chamou – O que...aconteceu com...com aquilo?

- Provavelmente fugiu – ela disse – Nos não fomos ate lá. A transmutação humana é proibida, devia saber disso. E, alem do mais, nunca da certo.

- E como pode saber disso?

- Acredite, Sr Mustang – ela o olhou nos olhos – Não é o único que já pensou em trazer alguém que ama de volta à vida.

- Já realizou uma transmutação humana? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sim. Mas acabei perdendo mais do que o que considerei ser o justo – Madie fez uma nova pausa, respirou fundo, arrumou o cabelo com as mãos – Vou chamar o Sr Kantel.

* * *

**N/A: **Como o FanFiction me odeia e nao em deixa responder as reviews uma a uma nesse espaço, irei por aqui a resposta para algumas perguntas que podem ter surgido na cabeça de voces. 

**Por que o braço esquerdo? **Nao tenho a minima ideia. A ideia original era faze-lo perder os dois olhos...mas eu fiquei com pena dele.

**O que a Madelaine fez? **Sera revelado no proximo capítulo.

**Qual pecado capital a Riza vai ser? **Ao meu ver, os homunculos adquirem o nome do pecado que eles cometeram em vida (vide Gula) ou sentimento/pecado que despertavam em outras pessoas (vide Luxúria) ou ainda o pecado que a pessoa que o tento trazer de volta cometeu (vide Luxúria de novo)

**Os personagens ainda vao sofrer muito? **Isso só vai dar pra ver com o tempo. Ainda nao planejei tudo. Mas garanto que o próximo capítulo nao vai ser pesado, alias...ele vai ser bem leve. Vai dar pra ler sem peso na consciencia.

**Lika, você é masoquista? **Nao, mas posso dizer que tenho uam certa fascinaçao pelo sofrimento humano. Posso dizer que tambem tenho uma certa paixao por descrever a dor e a desilusao, por isso, nao é raro me encontrar escrevendo dramas.

**Por que você nao escreve muitas fics de romance/comédia? **Tenho uma certa facilidade em escrever dramas e thriller; por outro lado, sou um fracasso escrevendo romance e comédia, porque tenho que ficar me policiando, senao acabo matando um personagem num assalto que ocorre no meio de uma festa, logo no começo da fic.

As duas ultimas perguntas foram feitas pelas meninas do MSN. Mas achei legal pô-las aqui.

Muitíssimo obrigada à todos que me deixaram reviews. Eu as li e as adorei e, se nao as respondi, é porque sou uma vaquinha malhada sedentaria!

Um beijao à todos,

Enjoy your vacation (pensa que sabe falar "Ingréis")

Lika Nightmare.


	4. Arrependimento

**Fanfic: **Conseqüências.

**Gênero: **Drama

**Shipper: **Roy/Riza

**Disclaimer: **Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence.E sou apenas uma fã viciada que tem prazer em escrever Fanfictions sem ganhar nada em troca, ou seja, sou viciada em escrever e Pobre. E o Mustang não é meu. Depressiva

**Sinopse: **Riza escolheu protege-lo acima de tudo. Roy escolheu quebrar as regras para tê-la de volta. Estaria ele preparado para enfrentar as conseqüências de suas escolhas?

**Capítulo 4 – Arrependimento**

- Vejo que já acordou, meu rapaz – o Sr Kantel exclamou, simpático. Ele analisou o coronel e cruzou os braços, recostando-se no batente da porta.

- Devo agradece-lo pela ajuda que me prestou – disse o coronel.

- Faria por qualquer um – respondeu o Sr Kantel – Alem do que não poderia deixar um rapaz no seu estado, jogado pela estrada. Não do jeito que você estava – houve um momento de silencio antes que ele continuasse – Como se chama, meu jovem?

- Roy Mustang, senhor.

- Roy Mustang? – ele exclamou – O Alquimista das chamas?

- Sim. Esse sou eu. Mas, como você se chama?

- Eu sou Igor Kantel. Mecânico de automails da cidade de Sulleyhull. E esta é Madelaine; mas acho que você já a conhece – disse ele, apontando a menina ao seu lado – Sabe, Roy Mustang...eu construí uma coisa para você. Ainda não esta pronta, mas creio que em três dias estará perfeita para uso.

- E o que construiu para mim, Sr Igor Kantel?

- Eu lhe construí um automail. Embora não soubesse se iria querer usa-lo. Pegue-o para mim, Madie – ele pediu à filha, puxando uma cadeira para perto da cama – Imagino que tenha dado errado, não é?

- Sim. Algo deu errado – ele limitou-se a responder.

- Eu lhe entendo, embora seja difícil que você acredite, eu também já passei pelo que você passou.

O coronel não pode esconder sua cara de surpresa – Você já realizou uma transmutação humana?

- Difícil de acreditar, não é? – disse o Igor Kantel – Eu já cometi o erro de pensar que podia trazer alguém de volta e, por esse erro, eu paguei caro...

- Quem...quem você tentou trazer de volta?

- Minha filha. E você? Quem tentou trazer de volta?

- Ah... – agora ele não sabia o que responder. Afinal Riza não era sua namorada, não era sua noiva e muito menos sua esposa. Por outro lado, já não a via mais como uma simples amiga ha muito tempo. O que ela era para ele? – Eu...ah...era...

- Agora eu entendo... – o Sr Kantel o interrompeu – Ela significava muito para você, mesmo que não houvesse um vinculo desse tipo entre vocês dois, não é?

- Esta certo. Não havia um vinculo entre nos dois, mas Riza era muito importante para mim.

- Pai...- os dois se voltaram para a porta. Madie trazia um automail inacabado nos braços – Aqui está – disse ela, passando o automail para as mãos do Sr Kantel.

Ela se sentou ao lado da cama e sorriu – O seu automail vai ficar ótimo. O Sr Kantel constrói automails muito bons.

- Não diga besteira, Madelaine – resmungou o Igor Kantel.

- Não são besteiras – ela retrucou e, virando-se para Roy disse – Ele é um mecânico muito bom, só precisa aprender a receber elogios! – ela tomou o automail delicadamente das mãos do pai e o mostrou para o coronel – Veja, o designer é perfeito e leve. Desse jeito você não vai perder agilidade e vai ganhar mais força. Mesmo sendo leve, o metal é bem resistente e as ligações são fortes...

- Você realmente aprecia o trabalho do seu pai, não? – ela acenou sorrindo – Mas...não entendo por que o chama de Sr Kantel.

- Ah...como vou te explicar? – sussurrou ela, coçando a cabeça.

- Madelaine não é minha filha biológica – disse o mecânico.

- O Sr Kantel me adotou quando eu tinha uns nove ou dez anos – disse ela, tentando lembrar-se de uma parte de seu passado – Eu estava sozinha e o Sr Kantel me acolheu em sua casa, desde então ele se tornou um novo pai para mim.

- Ah...entendo – ele disse – Foram eles? Os seus pais?

- Os meus pais? – ela perguntou confusa – O que tem os meus pais?

- Foram eles que você tentou trazer de volta?

- Ah... – ela abraçou uma das pernas, apoiando a cabeça sobre o joelho – Não...não foram eles. Foi...o meu irmão.

Então houve um silencio irritante, ate que o Sr Kantel falou – Eu ainda preciso fazer uns ajustes, para que o automail seja propício ao seu peso e tamanho.

- Mais uma vez, muito obrigado, Sr Kantel.

- Não foi nada, meu rapaz.

Então ele saiu, deixando-os a sos com seus pensamentos.

- Aposto que sua cabeça esta fervilhando de perguntas – ela supôs. E acertou. A cabeça do coronel estava realmente cheia de perguntas.

- Por que tentou transmutar seu irmão? – questionou Roy – Quero dizer, por que não transmutou seus pais?

- A minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci e... – ela elevou os olhos para o teto – O meu pai... – soltou um suspiro de sarcasmo e sorriu tristemente – Eu nem ao menos sei quem ele era.

- Com quem você morou então?

- Com a minha avó. Depois que a mamãe morreu, eu e Charlie fomos morar com a vovó; mas ela não nos queria tão perto. Quando ele fez idade suficiente para morar sozinho, nos voltamos para Sulleyhull. Eu tinha uns seis ou sete anos quando vim pra cá.

- Ela é uma matraca, não é? – interrompeu o Sr Kantel, trazendo uma bandeja com pão, queijo e um copo de leite – Quando começa a falar...não há quem consiga faze-la fechar a boca.

- Eu não sou uma matraca! – ela retrucou, indignada – E para de pegar no meu pé.

O Sr Kantel colocou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha e saiu novamente.

Madie ajudou Roy a sentar-se na cama para comer algo. Ele se sentiu um invalido ao ter que ser ajudado ate para se levantar.

- Com o tempo, você começa a aceitar a idéia de ser ajudado – ela disse – No começo é realmente terrível ter que ser ajudado para realizar tarefas simples, como se sentar, ou se locomover, mas com o tempo, você começa a entender e aceitar os fatos.

- Como pode saber disso, se não está mutilada?

- Quem disse que não? – perguntou ela. Então ela levantou a calça que usava e ele pode ver o brilho do metal.

As pernas dela eram próteses mecânicas.

- Automails... – ele sorriu com o canto da boca.

- Sim – Madie puxou a barra da calça de forma que ele pudesse ver melhor – As duas pernas inteiras. Desde os nove anos – ela partiu o pão ao meio e levou uma das metades à boca dele.

- Esse foi o preço que você pagou? – ele falou, antes de morder o pão com vontade.

- Sim, foi esse o preço que eu paguei para ver a cena mais horripilante da minha vida.

- Eu gostaria de esquecer – ele murmurou, segurando o cabelo com a mão.

- Sinto lhe informar que você vai carregar essas lembranças pelo resto da sua vida, Roy Mustang – ele a encarou um pouco incrédulo – Acredite em mim. Já se passaram oito anos desde que cometi aquela sandice, e mesmo assim, ainda tenho pesadelos. Ainda posso rever tudo aquilo quando fecho os olhos e as luzes se apagam – ela entregou o leite a ele e Roy o bebeu de um gole só.

- Se arrepende? – ele perguntou, depois de uns minutos em silencio – Digo, se arrepende de ter feito tudo que fez?

- De verdade? – Madie suspirou – Sim, eu me arrependo.

Roy terminou o lanche em silencio. O único barulho vinha das peças de metal nas quais o Sr Kantel trabalhava, na sala.

Por hora, não existia mais dialogo. Eram só duas pessoas, apreciando o som do semi-silencio do quarto.

* * *

**N/A: **É isso ai. Capitulo 4 no ar gente!

Como eu ja havia comentado, nao é uma capítulo muito dramatico...é algo um pouco mais leve...creio que ninguem vai chorar nesse capítulo, mas nao posso prometer nada quanto aos próximos.

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram reviews, eu as estou respondendo por e-mail.

Finalmente entre nas minhas pseudo-férias e poderei escrever mais. Falando nisso, visitem minha nova fic : **Por que devemos matar Lika Nightmare?**

Creio que muitos de voces vai se identificar com a fic. É comedia.

Gente, mais uma coisinha que nao tem nada a ver com a fic, mas que eu tenho que contar: Na quinta-feira, eu fui estagiar na creche lá do meu colégio. Gente, eu troquei uma fralda!!!! me senti tao adulta!

Troquei fralda, sequei as crianças e pus roupas nelas e dei almoço...ai...me senti tao mae!!!!!

Um beijo para todos

Lika Nightmare.


End file.
